Their World in 80 Ways
by razorsfire
Summary: A collection of one-shots meant to entertain readers mostly by the fact that Ruby and Sapphire argue quite a bit . Rating may change, Genres differ, but it is definitely RuSa. No, cannot think of a better title sorry...
1. A Special Gift

**_Ruby never was one for staying up late. He needed his beauty sleep after all._**

But when a certain little cave girl disappears for the day and tries to sneak in through the front door near midnight, he thinks _he'll be prepared to stay up all night to find the answers.  
_

**_Until it _does_ happen..._**

* * *

"Where have you been?"

The teenage boy's hand flipped the light switch in a split-second. His bright, red eyes remained fixed on the girl holding the doorknob of a half-closed door. She remained silent as he slipped her hand off the doorknob and closed the door shut.

"You didn't answer me" he continued. "What were you doing outside at this hour?" The girl's uncertain, azure eyes tried to avoid his gaze as she answered.

"I was just…out…" she said. The guy raised an eyebrow as she stood uncomfortably on her spot. He had a red and white hat over his black hair. The dark-colored shirt he wore reflected the light from the ceiling as it hung loosely over a pair of comfortable-looking knee-length shorts.

"Well…in any case, it's already late. Let's just get some rest." The girl returned her gaze to the boy with a confused look on her face.

"You're just going to let me go that easily?" She scratched her head in confusion. Strands of her long, brown hair weaved their way between her fingers.

"Guess so" the guy replied. He turned around and started to walk away. The confused girl dashed to his side and tried to match her pace with his.

"Who are you and what've you done with Ruby?" A smile slowly spread across her face. The red-eyed boy stopped in front of their bedroom door. His friend stared at him with her annoying grin, waiting for his answer.

"He's already asleep" the somewhat annoyed Ruby replied. A yawn escaped his mouth and he wiped the tears from his eyes. "And_ you_ need to go to bed." He examined his friend once more. A light blue T-shirt clung loosely to her light frame. Black, worn-out capris were kept on by a plain yellow belt.

"Sapphire, don't tell me you're sleeping in those?"

"And what's so wrong about that?" she replied. The girl was obviously trying to get on Ruby's nerves tonight.

"Just change" he said in a slightly commanding tone. A familiar click sounded as he turned the doorknob. The wooden door opened to reveal the dimly-lit room, lit up by a pale silver light coming from outside. Two beds stood side-by side next to the window, with the closet door located in the far right corner of the room.

Ruby opened the closet door and started searching for something in the many shelves along its walls. He turned back to Sapphire, matching light blue pajamas in his hands.

"Here. Change into these." The red-eyed boy handed the clothes to his friend. Sapphire took the clothes from him, the smile still on her face.

"You _are_ Ruby." She punched him playfully in the shoulder before heading over to the bed to the left of the window and placed her clothes on the blue sheets.

"I'll be in the bathroom" the red-eyed boy said. Without waiting for a reply, he slipped out of the room and headed towards the end of the hall. He mumbled a curse under his breath as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

The guy entered the brightly-lit bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush. After putting some toothpaste on the pale, red brush, he stuck it in his mouth and began. Ruby looked into the mirror thoughtfully, the toothbrush spreading the minty toothpaste all over his teeth.

The two have been together for the last two years, sometimes traveling to different regions for contests and battling tournaments. Ever since he got the guts to ask her out, they've been more than just best friends.

Ruby spat out the foam that had collected in his mouth. He filled a cup with water and took a sip to rinse.

"Nothing's changed" he said, after wiping his mouth with a towel. "She's still the same wild girl...and we still get into arguments." A small smile spread over his face. "But we always figure it out…" He looked into the mirror; his smile slowly disappeared as other thoughts came to his mind.

_Sometimes, I wonder though… _he mumbled in his head.

_If this'll last._

He came back to his senses and shook his head to clear that thought.

"What am I thinking?" He reached for the light switch and turned off the lights.

"Of course it will" he mumbled to himself as he closed the door and stalked back to their room. Ruby silently opened the door and peeked inside.

There, on her bed, was Sapphire, sleeping peacefully in her pajamas. The boy went over to the sleeping girl and was surprised to see that she had folded her clothes into a neat pile on her dresser. The azure-eyed girl was curled up on one side of her bed.

"Goodnight" Ruby whispered. He pulled up the light blue blankets up to her shoulder. The boy was about to go over to his bed, when something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. Something on top of Sapphire's dresser was reflecting a speck of silver moonlight. Ruby leaned forward to take a closer look.

There, cleverly hidden in the shadows, were two, small Pokémon dolls. On the left was a Torchic and next to it stood a Mudkip.

Ruby picked up the two plushies and examined them carefully. They seemed to be hand-made, but the seams were made with so much care that whoever made them seemed to have taken geat care in perfecting the stitches. They looked almost like something he himself would do.

"Who would…?" Ruby stopped mid-sentence as he noticed a small piece of paper placed underneath the plushies. He put the Mudkip doll in his other hand and picked up the picture. A smile spread over his face as he looked at the familiar photo.

It was a snapshot of his a few years ago. There was a Christmas Party with all the Pokedex Holders and Blue brought a camera. Sapphire took this picture of him, with his permission of course.

Ruby flipped the picture and was somewhat surprised to see words written in the back. He put the picture under the moonlight and read the rushed scrawl.

_Happy Birthday!_

_I've asked Blue to teach me how to sew…and that's obviously the reason why I was out so late. Luckily, I had Tororo with me and I managed to get back home before midnight. I just wanted to make you something special for your birthday. Hope you like your presents…_

_Love Sapphire_

_PS: You owe me an apology for bein' too harsh with the questions! And...I guess I owe you one for disappearin' the whole day... But! We'll talk 'bout that in the mornin'. Nighty-night._

Ruby looked up at the clock. Both hands pointed straight up, signaling that midnight had passed…and it was already the start of the next day, the 2nd of July. The red-eyed boy looked down at his friend and smiled. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. After placing the Torchic doll beside her bed, he went over to his and pulled up the pale, red blanket over his body.

"It'll last…I'm sure of it"

* * *

**hey guys!...  
I just wanted to make a Franticshipping One-Shot for Ruby's B-Day!  
I made the deadline...but it was only now that I decided to post it here  
hope you readers liked it!**

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!


	2. The Second to First

_**Everything happens for a reason.**_

**_He believes that some force out there is somehow planning every little thing that'd happen to him and everyone else around him, and he accepts that. Welcomes it even.  
_**

**_..._**

**_But what were they thinking putting that creature in his life?_**

* * *

He would stroll through this field every other night, trying to make sense of his life, his lingering existence. Midnight walks always helped him relax, despite all his troubles. She lived nearby, and would constantly explore the grassy plains at night, basking under the glow of the moon, collecting her thoughts as she sat on the dew-covered grass.

But tonight was different from all the others…

She decided to go farther into the grassy expanse, hoping to see something new. The boy just happened to walk by as she reached the top of the hill, instantly catching sight of his lonely figure. He spun around; her gasp of surprise alerted him of the girl's presence. They stood there, shocked beyond belief, never expecting to see the other on a peaceful night like this.

He stared at her scruffy, dark brown hair, flowing smoothly in the cold wind. The girl's bright, cobalt blue eyes shimmered under the light of the moon, reflecting its light like a mirror. Then, he caught sight of her slightly tattered clothing. They looked like rags; disgusting, dirty rags hanging loosely over her lean, raggedy form. He knew exactly what _she_ was…

She stared at the curious, red bandage among the sleek, raven-colored hair on his head. His kind never sustained injuries, did they? Those two eyes studied her, giving off a deep, crimson glow. The boy's simple, yet elegant clothing disgusted her, although they suited him perfectly. She realized whose eyes she stared into. Both stood there for a while, wondering how a meeting like this came to be.

Suddenly, something inside both of them clicked…

Hatred filled his heart with every silent beat. He didn't know why, but he hated her and every last one of her kind. He read about her kind somewhere. They were savages, killing everything and anything that gets in their way. He clenched his jaw tighter, remembering all the pictures he saw of them, the blood-thirsty glare, the ravaging claws, bone-rending teeth. Every second that passed with that beast in his presence made him despise the beasts more and more.

Her heart started to race. She didn't know why, but she was mad. The fire in her chest burned, spread through her veins with every beat. Warnings were issued about his kind, the enemy, lying deceivers. She had never listened to any of them, but she was starting to think differently with one in her presence, actually staring her in the eye. The taste of blood filled her mouth when he gave her an ominous glare, but she held it back. It wasn't time, not now…not yet.

And then, as sudden as a heartbeat, they charged…

The boy tried to grab her by the shoulder, hoping to get a clear shot at her throat once he did, but she knew. With inhuman speed, she dodged his useless swipe and countered with her own. The boy's attack ceased upon feeling her claws digging deep into his arm, slashing purposefully. He took a step back, taken by surprise at the ferocity and calculated nature of the girl's strike.

She crouched down on the grass and watched him; the girl waited for his next move, ready to counter-attack when necessary. The boy just stood there, clutching his trembling arm. Why wasn't he moving? The smell of fresh blood assaulted her nostrils, his blood. His kind never bled from a wound, did they? Doubts began to cloud in her mind, gathering like an impending storm. She shook her head; no matter, she was about to end it.

Her cobalt blue eyes stared at the boy for another second, deciding where to strike; his throat was a vulnerable spot. Should she do it? It was too late to have any second thoughts. She attacked, locked onto her target. But suddenly, he had her.

The girl's eyes widened in surprise as she saw the crimson glow of his; brighter, stronger than before. He had her by the arm, stopping his attacker in the middle of a full-force attack; her sharp nails were only a few inches away from its target. She found it hard to believe that he was trembling from pain just few moments ago. Then, she remembered his wound on the same arm; gone, without a trace.

"What _are_ you?" she demanded with a scowl. His speedy recuperation confirmed his true nature. But the only problem…the blood… She tried to pull her arm free from the boy's grip, looking like an animal in a hunter's trap. But he knew that the girl had an inner composure that was unlike a desperate beast. Doubt started to tug at the back of his mind. The boy tightened his grip.

"What are _you_?" he shot back, more as an insult than a real question. The girl froze in the midst of her futile struggle upon hearing his voice, something she won't be forgetting for a long time.

"Werewolves don't talk," he continued, "especially not in the middle of a battle like this." She gritted her teeth in fury. He was questioning her strength! Well, she'll show him…

With surprising, animalistic force, she ripped her arm free from his clutches and took a step back. "For your information," the girl started, before she charged and took a swipe at him. The boy merely dodged the attack, but barely avoided getting cleaved with another. The girl's eyes gleamed brighter than ever, successfully delivering strike after strike.

"I…can…talk…as…easily…as…you…vampire!" She stated each word as quickly as she dealt her blows. "I…just…didn't…have…anything…to…say…" The boy equaled her speed, successfully dodging each strike, although he was slowly losing...A slash barely missed his eye.

Suddenly, the werewolf stopped her relentless assault. The fire in her heart died down to a calm flame, something she didn't understand.

The vampire panted to catch his breath. Why did she stop her assault so suddenly? The sharp gleam in her eyes disappeared just as quickly too, but she's not even tired…

He stood up straight and brushed off the wrinkles on his clothes. "If you can really think like you said, I'll ask you this." He gave the werewolf eye-contact, making sure she was listening. "Why not finish me off, here and now?" His question caught her off guard. She didn't know why either, but she just stopped…but how could she say that? The vampire took a step forward, boldly challenging her.

"Why not keep up the assault, turn into a wolf perhaps? You could've seriously injured me if you kept that up." The corner of his mouth slid up as he gave the werewolf an infuriating smirk. "Or are you too weak to finish me o-"

A clawed hand wrapped around his throat, cutting off the last word. The vampire saw that the blue gleam in the girl's eye returned. She let out a growl from deep within her throat.

"Why don't _you_ finish _me_ off?" she retorted, baring her fangs in an enraged snarl. He tried to pry off her hand, but every futile attempt made her fingers grip his neck tighter, nails closer to his throat. "I know full well what you're capable of. Or would you rather turn into a bat and flee, just like the coward you are."

The surprise pasted on the vampire's face was evident, though she too was wondering why she didn't just end it right then and there. Why couldn't she kill him? It was easy, considering his vulnerable position. A slash to the throat and it'll be all over…but why couldn't she do it? There was something about him...something that she could somehow relate to…but what?

The boy sighed and shook his head, halting his useless struggle. "I can't do that." Those words came out slightly muffled regarding the fingers around his neck, but the vampire knew that she understood –werewolves had superior senses after all- and continued. "I'm a half-blood…a half vampire, okay?" He lowered his head; the indignity was too much for him to bear. "There, you happy now?" The werewolf never had any regrets about anything, especially not about killing a vampire, but…

"Is that really true?" she asked, losing the fiery glint in her eye. He nodded solemnly with all the sincerity he could ever muster, something the girl has never seen in anyone. She cautiously released his neck, still on her highest guard; he _was_ a vampire after all.

"I'll believe you then."

The boy rubbed the sore spot on his partially crushed throat. "Thanks, I think." The girl gave him a suspicious look, but sat down on the grass. He looked at the werewolf; there was something about her…something. "But really, why didn't you finish me off?" the vampire asked, mostly out of curiosity.

She looked away. Why was he curious all of the sudden? They were just about to rip each other's throats out a minute ago. Why would he care? The werewolf caught a glimpse of him sitting down beside her.

"I know about the rage" he promptly stated, much to the girl's surprise. "You held yours back, didn't you?" She turned around to face the vampire, clearly baffled by what he said.

"How did you-?" she didn't continue; the boy's questioning glare silently demanded an answer. There was no way he was going to let her get away without an answer.

She took a deep breath and reluctantly stated, "I'm a half-blood too. There, I said it! Happy?" The werewolf felt humiliated and annoyed at the same time; a bad combination. Surprisingly, he didn't burst out laughing like she thought.

"So, that's why you didn't kill me?" he asked once more; she nodded. "Well, either way, nothing to worry about, right?" The girl didn't reply; she was too busy being baffled. _This_ guy was a vampire? Despite their huge differences, he was being…nice…maybe she should try too?

The werewolf reluctantly held out a clawed hand. "My name's Sapphire" she said, awaiting his response. The boy glanced uncertainly at her nails and then at the small, forced smile on her face.

"I'm Ruby…" He took her hand limply and gave her a handshake. Then, his attention returned to her raggedy clothes. "And can you please tell me why you're wearing that?"

"What? This?" She pulled on the dirty fabric. "Why shouldn't I wear it?"

"It's all torn up and disgusting" the vampire pointed out. "You're lucky it's still there! Where did you get those rags anyway?"

"I've had them forever!" she shot back, obviously getting annoyed. A faint taste of blood started to form in her mouth, a sign of the rage.

"That explains it!" Ruby stood from his spot and brushed off the stray blades of grass on his charcoal black shirt. "If your clothes get any more torn up, I'll start mistaking you for a banshee!"

"Well, excuse me!" Sapphire stood from her spot to see the boy at eyelevel. "I never knew you had any business in what I wear!"

"Look, I'm just saying that you should wear something more…appropriate." The vampire made sure he picked the right word. He was surprised to see that the werewolf was actually taking it into consideration.

"I'd wear something…but problem is, I don't have anything else to wear."

"I can make you some clothes" Ruby cut in without really know why. "As long as you promise to wear what I make…" he continued uncertainly. "And maybe take a bath once in a while. You're filthy!"

Sapphire tried to ignore that comment. "I'll do as you say…but on one condition." The corner of her mouth slid up in a sly grin. "You have to come here every night to make sure I keep my side of the bargain."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "You do know how risky it is for a vampire to hang out with werewolf, right?" he asked. "And what makes you think I'd look forward to seeing you again?"

She snickered, trying to keep herself from laughing in his face. "Are you too scared of the big bad wolf? Or are you just afraid I'd rip your throat out the next time we meet?"

"Half-wolf" he corrected. "And why would you even want to see me again?"

"Hey, I get lonely sometimes too." She placed a hand on the back of her neck, looking somewhat embarrassed. "And to tell you the truth, you're the first person I've ever had a chance to talk to in a couple of years…"

"But the second vampire in my life," she whispered to herself.

"Thanks, I'm flattered" he murmured sarcastically, rolling his eyes, oblivious to the last part. "Now, do we have a deal or not?"

"Deal!" The werewolf happily shook his limp arm.

"Don't make me change my mind." Sapphire quickly let go of his hand after he said that. Clearly, he wasn't the going to enjoy this.

The vampire reached into his pocket and fished out a bandanna. It had similar patterns to the bandage on his head, but it was made out of an azure colored material. "I made this while I was practicing how to sew. I didn't think it'd be of any use…until now."

The girl took the soft fabric from his hand. "So…you want me to wear this?"

"Tie it over your hair once you wash it. It'll make it more bearable to look at."

Sapphire promptly gave him a whack on the head for that comment. " Watch the insults."

The vampire rubbed the sore spot, muttering something under his breath. He won't be enjoying their secret meetings…but somehow, it felt like something he could look forward to everyday. Here was a werewolf who understood how he felt as a half-blood. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all…Right after she finally wears clothes that is…

* * *

**very random right?**

**oh...and notice the fact the Saph said "the second vampire" ?  
who could the first vampire be?  
that'll go unanswered...unless you want me to write an encore chapter...  
but, I'm not having too many good ideas for any continuation...**

But! that doesn't mean there won't be any  
for now though, look forward to another random one-shot

******see ya till next time!**

**-Z  
**

**PS: tell me if you see ANY MISTAKES!  
grammar OR spelling**


End file.
